narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suzuki Clan (TDA)
Suzuki Clan The Suzuki Clan is one of the oldest clans in Konoha history. Background The legend of the Hoīruobufōchun The Suzuki family was known for many things, they were known for their longevity, their perception, their beauty, their wealth but most of all their hair. You could tell a Suzuki a mile away from their pure snow white hair and golden eyes when activated. Like the Uchiha’s were known for their black hair and red, Sharingan eyes that made them appear demonic the Suzuki’s were known for their pure white hair and golden Hoīruobufōchun eyes. Hoīruobufōchun translates roughly into ‘wheel of fortune’ just how Sharingan does ‘copy wheel’ they are both wheels though one copies and the other sees what is to come. There was once a couple so in love. They were both sent on a mission and while on this mission the male lover was killed leaving his female lover to mourn. She avenged his death with ease and anger flowed through her empowering her actions in such ways that only after all their enemies in sight were dead did she drop to her knees and scream in anguish. She screamed to Kami, to the Shinigami and many other gods, she begged for them to give her lover back to her though none replied. So angered by this she clutched to his body and refused to let go, telling them that she would rather die than be separated from him, so she used a forbidden jutsu which allows for one to temporarily cross through the gates of death and then return safely to one’s body. The Shinigami, who had been watching for some time became interested in the young woman and when she crossed over became entrapped as he watched her push her way through the many dead souls looking for her lover. When coming across him she took his hand and began to lead him back to the world of the living though as he was already dead he was unable to cross through the gates of life and death. She wept and cried and told him she herself would then stay. The Shinigami at this point was very touched by the love the two humans were showing each other and went to them. “So you wish to take from me a soul that I have claimed do you mortal?” The Shinigami asked the woman. “His soul was never yours to claim for his soul is mine and mine his.” The woman replied defiantly grasping onto her lovers’ soul with as much force that she could muster in spiritual form. “Very well then, he is yours to take, but before you go allow me to gift you both for your bravery and show of a love so strong.” The Shinigami stated. The Shinigami gifted the couple with eyes which were called the Hoīruobufōchun, that turned the colour of their eyes golden when activated and shone violently with power, these eyes would allow for the user to see into the future be it for seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months or years. They would be able to see events before they occurred, saving them from much heartache that could occur, though the eyes came with a warning as all gifts of power do. “With these eyes you shall see your own death and that is one event that no one shall ever be able to change, you shall see your death and you shall know it is your fated one and you shall carry that burden until you face death, but you must agree to face me with open arms and greet me with happiness, much like an old friend.” The Shinigami told the couple and with bated breath they agreed to his terms. When they arrived back in their bodies the sun had set though they both gasped as they took in the colour of each other’s hair which had turned as white as pure snow, for the couple had seen death itself and gone through the gates of death and returned the living so they had been marked so all could tell the events which had been partaken in by the lovers. The lovers lived for many years and had many children only to find the colour of their hair and bloodline, the Hoīruobufōchun, were passed to them. They learned you could turn off the Hoīruobufōchun and with that the eyes of the user would revert to their normal eye colour and so the Suzuki clan was created. The four great dojutsu; the Byakugan, the Rinnegan, the Sharingan and the Hoīruobufōchun.